Road to Becoming a Better Ninja, with my Brother?
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: The Overlord has been defeated! However, Cole learns that he's got a brother and that his mother is alive! However, they've been kidnapped by a new threat: Team Magnitude! Join Cole and Brad as they learn the enemies and the world of Pokémon. It's pretty well-known that Ash and Paul don't get along. Hey, they might not have a choice. AU. Chapter 4 is up. WILL UNDERGO REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1: Cole Takes Charge

**Ages:**

**Flint Harrison and Lou Brookestone- 53**

**Bertha Matsuoaka- 64**

**Clay Mogami- 51**

**Giovanni Price- 55**

**Brock Harrison- 25**

**Cliff Sands- 48**

**Roxanne Neill and Grant Willis- 24**

**Roark Martin- 23**

**Lola Harrison- 49**

**Paul Price, Zoey Williams and Jack Walker-21**

**Gary Oak, Ritchie Jayne, Cora Gibson and Ash Ketchum- 20**

**Forrest Harrison- 19**

**Drew Hayden, Salvadore Harrison and May Maple- 18**

**Dawn Berlitz and Yolanda Harrison- 17**

**Tommy Harrison- 16**

**Cindy Harrison and Max Maple-15**

**Colton "Cole" James Hence- 20**

**Bradley "Brad" Hence-Brookestone- 16**

**Suzie Harrison- 14**

**Timmy Harrison- 13**

**Tilly and Billy Harrison- 12**

**Louise Hence-Brookestone- 52**

**Sensei Wu- 62**

**Misako- 61**

**Lord/Sensei Garmadon- 64**

**Q and A:**

**1\. I just watched season 5 of Ninjago and Cole's a ghost. How are you going to work that into this?**

**Answer: this takes place before season 5. **

**2\. Does the Pokémon half of this have a prequel?**

**Answer: if you count the anime up to the end of Ash's Unova journey with an AU event, then yes. If not, no.**

**3\. Does the Ninjago half of this have a prequel?**

**Answer: yes and no. Yes, if you count the pilots/mini movies up to season 2's ending. If not, no.**

**4\. Will this story have a sequel?**

**Answer: no.**

**5\. Remind me. Who's Brad?**

**Answer: Brad is one of Lloyd's old classmates.**

**6\. Are Brad and Cole related by blood?**

**Answer: yes.**

**7\. Are any OCs in this?**

**Answer: yes.**

**8\. Will we meet Cole's quartet?**

**Answer: yes.  
**

**9\. Why is Grant in this if Ash hasn't gone to Kalos?**

**Answer: Grant is in this because he specializes in Rock-type Pokémon.**

**10\. Who is Cora?**

**Answer: Cora is an OC and Ritchie's girlfriend. She appears in chapter 3.**

**11\. Who is Cliff?**

**Answer: an OC that I was hoping I wouldn't have to use for a while.**

**12\. Does this story have any related one-shots?**

**Answer: yes, two. "Skeletal Dread" and "Constrictai Madness"; both of which are by me.**

**13\. Will any dexholders appear?**

**Answer: no.**

**14\. Will Kruncha appear?**

**Answer: yes, but mostly through flashbacks. Otherwise, he won't appear until the end.**

**15\. Will any male protagonists appear?**

**Answer: yes. Red, Ethan and Brendan.**

**16\. Will the Constrictai appear?**

**Answer: yes, but mostly through flashbacks and in ways that you wouldn't expect. Otherwise, they won't appear until the end.**

**17\. Wait, how come Silver isn't on the list?**

**Answer: Silver isn't on the list of characters because he won't appear until maybe chapter 5 at the earliest, or chapter 10 at the latest. However, I can't guarantee my plans. Who knows? He could appear in _this_ chapter.**

**18\. Will Sensei Wu and the other ninja appear?**

**Answer: in the beginning and throughout cameo mentions and flashbacks. Otherwise, not until the end.**

**19\. I'm reading the crossover for Kai. Why doesn't Paul have a sister?**

**Answer: Paul having a sister wasn't supposed to happen for a while. I don't want to spoil too much. If Paul's surname is anything other than "Shinji" or "Rebolledo", then Reggie is his only sibling.**

**20\. Will we meet Cole's quartet?**

**Answer: yes. Each of them will appear at some point before Cole goes through the portal. If you read the original or are reading my other crossovers, then you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't read the original and are reading my other crossovers, basically the same thing is going to happen. If you haven't read the original and aren't reading the other crossovers, you'll see more below.**

**21\. Is Team Rocket in this?**

**Answer: yes. Yes they are, but they're not the team we know them as, if that makes sense.**

**22\. I'm reading "His Distance" and I find your OCs for the Viridian Gym interesting. Are any of them going to appear?**

**Answer: possibly.**

**If this is your first time reading this story, please disregard the message below (if you want to read it anyway, feel free), read the author's note and enjoy the story. Otherwise, please read this.**

**Plot twist: A change to the plot. This includes character removal, addition, substitution, name changes, disclaimer announcements, information added or removed, etc.**

**Revision: a chapter with minor plot changes and pretty much sticks to the original chapter. Text will be spaced out. **

**Rewrite: a chapter that has very few components from the original and practically has a different plot. Text will be spaced out.**

**Okay, here's the scoop. You can probably already tell that chapter 1 falls in the rewrite category. One of the ending sentences in the original is just, wow. That's how bad it is. I also tweaked everyone's ages so they'd be closer together. As for Trent and his siblings (save TJ), appearing, I don't know how when they will appear. **

**Author's Note: in continuity, all 6 of them will appear and for the most part will be married with children. Well, Trent, Derek and Jacob will. Also, there won't be the age gaps that there are in HD. If it's ever said in a disclaimer (for this fic) that I only own part of the storyline, it means that I am using context from the pilots/mini movies and that the aforementioned context isn't mine. Speaking of, it's disclaimer time! Yes, I know I just loosely quoted Cilan. How am I gonna get away with that? Easy. Brad, disclaimer!**

**Brad: QUEENSPELLER67 only owns OCs, part of the storyline and the idea.**

**Oh and by the way, any text that appears [text] in brackets like that is Rocky talking or Pokémon speech translated.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cole Takes Charge**

(Ninjago City. Third person P.O.V.)

A boy wearing a mostly black gi takes a breath. (1)

"Dad," he says to his father, watching the older male get into his car.

Lou Brookestone hears his son. He smiles as he is approached. A boy in a gold gi walks by them and smiles. He doesn't say any words to the boy in black, he just keeps going. (2)

"Colton, why don't you go home and check on the pot roast in the slow cooker?" Lou asks, identifying his son by his full-fledged first name. (3)

Colton is better known as "Cole" by friends and family even. Occasionally, Lou would call him "Colton" just out of habit. Cole nods as his dad is looking for something. He ends up reversing the car and whether that was unintentional or not is unknown. Cole looks at the ground and sees a piece of paper. He picks it up.

"Yo, Cole!" Cole looks up to the sound of the voice and sees a boy with white hair. He smiles at the boy, for it is one of his old friends.

"Frost, how are things?" Cole says, identifying the white-haired boy as Frost, the second boy in his quartet he met. (4)

"Pretty good. Where's your dad heading off to?" Frost asks, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"He didn't say. You wanna meet my teammates?" Cole says. Frost turns to the boys.

"Sure and if you wait long enough, you get to meet my girlfriend," Frost says, smirking.

Cole and Frost were classmates at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. (5)

While Cole was only there for two days, he had been in a summer camp there before. (6)

It was at that summer camp that he met three boys who would later be part of his quartet. First up was Frankie Yelton. Frankie is better known as "Flare", due to his father being a professional fire-breather. The third member he met was Dash Sparker, aptly named because he was born shortly after his mother had finished a marathon. Dash had also moved into Cole's neighborhood, so the boys were often hanging out together. Dash was often called "Spark" as a shortening of his last name and because he always seemed to have an obsession with a shocking item. If it was a pen, click then zap. Gum decoy? Pull the wrong piece and zap. (7)

Lastly, Forrest Adams. Forrest is better known as "Frost" due to his initial cold personality and when Cole had met him, Frost was wearing a blue topaz stud. (8)

"There you are Cole," a boy in a red gi says.

Cole decides to look at the papers.

"Since Buckets isn't going to introduce me, I guess I have to. The name's Forrest, but my friends call me 'Frost'," Frost says, introducing himself and extending a hand.

"Kai. Kai Smith. Pleasure to meet you," Kai says, returning the handshake.

"Likewise," Frost says.

Cole had walked a few feet away and didn't even pay attention to Frost getting acquainted with his friends. Cole was looking at the papers. The top paper had today's date on it.

'Name of patient, augh, I can't read that. It looks smudged. Louise is all I can make out. Let's see birth date, death date (not applied?), marriage status, number of children, etc.' (9)

Cole continued to skim the paper. 'Ah, here it is. The following staff members approve of the discharge of Mrs. Louise can't read the rest,' Cole thinks, reading the names to himself. 'Dr. Rose Lockhart, MD: Patient's physician. Dr. Gerald Yaser, MD: staff psychiatrist.' His eyes skim past some more doctor names and specialists, a liaison, and the next specialist catches his eye. 'Dr. Eleanor Bowers, DDS: patient's dentist.'

"We hereby approve her discharge from the Ninjago Sanitearium?" Cole says, sounding out the last word. (10)

"The word you're looking for is 'sanitarium', Cole," an old man using a bamboo staff says, catching the Earth Ninja off guard.

"Sensei Wu, did you know about this?" Cole asks the elderly sensei. (11)

Sensei Wu raises a brow. "I only heard what you just said. It seems Forrest is well-acquainted with Zane," he says.

Cole looks up at the scene and sees Zane smiling and nodding into whatever Frost is saying. "Yeah. It also seems that one of the Pink Phoenix is also Forrest's girlfriend," Cole says, a smile forming on his face.

Frost apparently noticed that and waves Cole over. Cole doesn't want _anyone _to see the papers, but he doesn't have anywhere to hide them. However, the way Sensei Wu had seemed so calm when Cole was reading made things easier on the black-clad ninja. Cole takes a sharp breath. "Sensei, can you just hold these papers for me?" he asks. Sensei Wu nods and holds the papers, not really looking at them.

Cole then runs to his friends and smiles. "Kiara, how are you?" he asks the brunette with Frost.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Buckets. I don't know if Frost mentioned this, but Cole's appetite can be costly. I'm sorry if he blew through any money," the girl now known as Kiara says, before laughing.

"Everyone, this is Kiara Brown. Kiara is the drummer and comedienne of the Pink Phoenix," Cole says. Before Cole can explain, Kiara beats him to it.

"Pink Phoenix is our band and quartet when we're in school. Lead bassist is Charla Masters; she's also a lead singer. Yours truly rocks the drums. Gwen Ember plays the keyboard and our lead singer and founder as well as one hell of a bassist," Kiara begins. (12)

"Also who Cole's as smitten as a kitten with," Frost says grinning. "Sakura Desikua," he finishes.

"Cole's got a girlfriend?" Jay asks, astonished. "He beat me to it!" the Lightning Ninja whines. Nya flicks his forehead.

"Not yet. Anyway, I just thought I'd let you guys know that I have to split," Cole says. The group looks at each other, then Cole. "It's personal, okay?" he says. Instead of waiting for a response, Cole goes to Sensei Wu and takes the papers. He then mounts the four-headed Ultra Dragon, Rocky. Initially, he wants to head home to confront his father and mother, too. More or less his father, though. However, his stomach is growling. He tells Rocky where to land and dismounts the dragon.

* * *

"Welcome to the CND or the Central Ninjago Deli for –Cole?" a girl begins, stopping herself. She has red hair and looks like a typical teenager. (13)

Cole looks at her. "Gwen Delmonico. I didn't think you'd still be working in a deli," he says.

Gwen rolls her eyes and says, "Haven't changed much, have ya?"

Before Cole can answer, another redhead comes onto the scene. "Hey babe, what's," he stops himself. He is dressed in more casual attire and has an apron around his waist. "Buckets. How's it been?" he asks, grinning. (14)

"Flare. It's been okay, I guess," Cole replies. Frankie had reminded Cole of Kai so much, it was just incredible.

"So do you want your usual?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah, sure," Cole says. Gwen writes the ticket and goes to make the sandwich. Flare and Cole sit across from each other.

"So, how's your dad and little brother?" Flare asks, catching Cole off guard.

"Flare, I'm an only child," Cole replies.

"Then explain this. Your dad left it behind," Flare says, handing Cole a copy of a paper.

Cole skims it over and is stunned. "Bradley?" he says, not even reading the middle name or date of birth.

"Yep," Flare says, popping the p. "Little dude was a bit of a troublemaker at the school so he was sent to that boarding school," he adds.

Cole's face falls as it dawns on him. "Darkley's?" Cole asks, hoping that his friend is messing around.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Flare says, causing Cole to faint anime style. (15)

As Cole is recovering, Gwen brings him his sandwich. She notices Cole on the floor. "Babe, did you tell him?" she asks.

"That my little brother is," Cole cuts himself off. He had to think. Bradley hadn't been the one to organize the trap. He had merely led them into the principal's office.

"A kid with a troubled life and who needs his big brother," Gwen says. "Our moms knew each other. Yours apparently has a mental illness," she adds, moving the papers so they won't get messy. Cole takes off his gloves and begins to eat.

"So, is that what a sanitearium is for?" Cole says. (16)

Flare nods. "Sanitarium, insane asylum, funny farm, nuthouse, snake pit," he recites, chuckling at the last one.

"Frankie, this is _serious_!" Cole whines.

Flare knew it was serious, but due to Cole's nickname and apparent surname, he couldn't resist. "Sorry, but that's actually a term for it," he says. (17)

Cole continues eating and Gwen stares at the papers. "So, she got discharged. Maybe you should head home and find Spark," she says. "He's probably at your house, though," she adds.

"Probably. So, how much do I owe you?" Cole says, finishing off the sandwich and wiping his hands before putting his gloves back on. He then pulls off part of his gi, revealing a wallet that had been covered in some sort of camouflage. (18)

"Nothing. Cole, you were part of the team that saved the city," she replies.

Cole nods, his head still somewhat throbbing from the dark matter. He would've argued that he was one of the bad people, but that was only because Nya (while under the influence of the dark matter) fired a shot of the dark matter. Of the group, it was meant to hit Lloyd, but Cole took the first hit. He also really didn't remember much, other than teaming up with Jay (who had also been hit) to gang up on Zane (who hadn't been hit yet), Kai and Lloyd. The last thing Cole actually remembered? Seeing Zane in front of him and Jay to let Kai and Lloyd go, putting themselves at a further risk of getting hit by Nya, having decreased their numbers. (19)

There's an awkward silence. Gwen and Flare never really let silences last for over 3 seconds.

Gwen stared at her feet.

One.

Flare rifled a hand through his hair.

Two.

Cole put his wallet back on his gi.

Three.

Gwen and Cole looked at the clock.

Four.

Rocky roared.

Five. "I guess I'll see you around. Maybe when things are straight with my family, we can reunite," Cole says, finally breaking it. (20)

Flare and Gwen exchanged glances before the latter chose to speak up. "The Pink Phoenix and the," she begins.

Flare had known Gwen prior to either quartet/band being founded and they were at the point where they could finish each other's sentences, but not on the level of Frost and Kiara. "Orange Diamonds reunion. I like the idea," Flare said. They were a little ahead of Dash and Charla, though.

"See ya," Cole says, giving Gwen a friendly hug and doing the same with Flare, but in a more brotherly manner. (21)

* * *

Cole walks out of the deli and mounts Rocky. "I know, you're probably hungry," he says.

The Ninja had to keep in mind that while the four dragons were fused together, they still had their respective names and preferred riders. Cole had settled upon calling the fused dragon 'Rocky', since like his rider, Rocky was a leader and the leader of their little group.

Flame still preferred Kai, Nya or Lloyd. Wisp preferred Jay and, well, to Cole's knowledge, he hadn't seen Nya on the lightning dragon. Rocky preferred Cole and took an instant liking to Lloyd. Last of course was Shard who preferred Zane and Dr. Julien. Flame grunted and puffed some smoke. Cole wasn't too keen on Flame's "language", but had pretty much picked up that Kai or Nya had fed him. (22)

Cole sighs as they get near his house. He then notices something. "Damn. I left the papers at the deli!" he says, face-palming. He then notices a motorcycle. Not just any motorcycle. "Rocky, descend now," Cole says.

["Here?"] the elemental dragon asks.

"Yes!" Cole shouts.

Rocky merely snorts.

["What is wrong with Cole?"] Shard asks.

Rocky descends and lets Cole get off. ["I guess I can ask or at least get his attention. Cole!"] the dragon shouts. To show he is shouting, his growl becomes louder.

* * *

"Hm? Something wrong, Rocky?" Cole asks. Rocky snorts and Flame puffs out smoke in Cole's direction. "Oh. You want to know why I've been acting a little distant. Rocky, remember how I told you that I didn't know my mom and that I was an only child?"

["When was this?"] Wisp asks, curiosity piqued. Shard gives the lightning dragon an 'are you serious?' look.

"Anyway, I just found out that she's alive and apparently insane and that I have a younger brother," he says.

A laugh is heard. "Cole, why don't you talk to a person for once?" a voice says. Cole knows that laugh, but it's different from the voice.

Charla Masters has black hair like Cole's and is smirking while holding the papers. "What's the matter? Don't you know your best friend's girlfriend when you see her?" she asks.

"Charla?" he asks.

"In the flesh," she replies curtly.

"We should get inside," he says.

* * *

(Cole's house. Cole's P.O.V.)*

"Took you long enough!" I know that voice. I turn and see Dash. His platinum blond hair is sticking up in various places.

"Dash. This is serious," I say, placing mom's discharge papers down.

"Of course it is," a new voice says. I look. Bradley. I guess Lloyd wasn't the only one affected by that ray.

"Bradley, I thought your last name was," I begin.

"Doodlebomb? Yeah, that's just an alias I used," he says, putting on a necklace with a green stone that has black streaks running through it. Chrysoprase, maybe? (23)

Where do I start? Interrogate him? "So, if mom was actually around after I left the Marty Oppenheimer and told dad that I was asked to do a quest around Ninjago, why were you sent to Darkley's?" I ask. (24)

I begin to go to my room and nonetheless, I get followed. "She was there shortly after you left and I had just gotten home with her. We were with the principal at the Marty Oppenheimer and had just gotten the referral for me to go to Darkley's," he says. He pauses. "That's when things got out of hand."

I look at the picture that was taken of me and the Orange Diamonds. I then move the photo and find my charm that's still behind it. An orange topaz that means a lot to me. (25)

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Mom lunged at Dad for some odd reason and then Dad asked me to check the pillbox. All of her medicine had been taken, except for one pill," he says. He takes a sharp breath. "Shedidn'ttakeherantipsychotic."

What? Too fast. "Can you repeat yourself?" I ask, finally facing him.

"She didn't take her antipsychotic," he says. I raise a brow. "Basically, antipsychotics kinda keep someone from going insane." (26)

"Did she bite him?" I ask. He nods.

"When the wave of darkness spread over her home village, she was hit and that made things worse. Due to her condition, she experienced the 'fang effect'," he says.

"Which means?" I ask.

He sighs. "It's like she was turned into a vampire, but not hunting for blood. Most of her teeth became fanglike, giving it the name. Razor sharp, too," he adds.

I look at the paper and shudder a little bit. "Then, what did Dr. Bowers do to her teeth do you think?" I manage to ask. Dr. Bowers was the dentist I remember Dad taking me to.

Bradley wasted no time answering. "Easy. They filed her teeth. With her history, she probably had to be restrained, sedated or both," he replies. He takes a second. "Cole, would it kill you to call me 'Brad'? I mean, I know that what happened at Darkley's was eventful, but I didn't organize _any _of it. Gene did most of it," he adds. (27)

"I guess not," I say, putting on my necklace.

"Cole! You've gotta see this!" Charla shouts. I pull my hood back up over my head. (28)

Brad and I go out of my room, Brad grabbing something on the way out. I look up and see this weird vortex in the sky.

"Oh no. It looks like it's wanting us to go in," Brad says.

"Wait, you've seen this before?" I ask.

"Yeah, about that," Dash begins sheepishly. "This vortex showed up a while ago and sucked your folks into it," he says as if it's nothing.

"What? Augh. No matter. Looks like we have to save my parents," I say to Dash and Charla.

"We," Brad says. "You trust me, then?"

Nothing about trust. "I can't say I fully trust you, but I feel responsible to take care of you," I say. Pot roast. I forgot!

"Don't worry about the pot roast. Charla and I will stay here. Just go," Dash says.

"No need to tell us twice," Brad says.

"Rocky!" I shout, gaining my dragon's attention.

["Who's this?"]**

I look at him. "Long story. Rocky, this is my little brother Bradley. Bradley, this is Rocky," I say.

["Hey!"]**

"Oh yeah. That's Kai and Nya's dragon, Flame. That's Jay's dragon, Wisp and that's Zane's dragon, Shard," I say, pointing to each individual dragon.

["We going through another world?"]**

"It's a new adventure, I guess," I say, helping Brad mount Rocky before I do the same. I feel his hands around my waist.

"Relax. I'm not too fond of the lovey-dovey stuff. I'm just holding onto you so I don't fall off," he says. (29)

"Right," I say, mentally facepalming. I pull my hood back over my face as we fly into the vortex…

* * *

(Somewhere in the Orange Islands. Paul's P.O.V.)

There really is no place like home; or at least, what you knew as your home.

"Hey, Paul," a voice says. I look up and see the Ranger that Ash and I met up with yesterday.

"Jackie, what did the test results say?" Ash asks.

Jackie clicks his tongue, as if debating whether or not he wants to answer. "They came back positive. You, Paul, Reggie and Silver are related," he says, unsure of how to continue.

"How?" Ash asks. "My blood type is A+," he says. (30)

"I really didn't think blood types had anything to do with it," I say. Come to think of it, Reggie's was B+ and mine is, too. (31)

"Your blood type depends on _both _parents. Your other brother has AB+ and your father has O+," Jackie says. (32)

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" Roxanne says, pointing to the sky.

Shit. They'll fall into the water. Thankfully, I came prepared. "Froslass, standby!" I say.

Ash has a goofy grin on his face. "Lapras, I choose you!"

'Lapras are extremely rare. That doesn't matter right now, though.'

"Froslass/Lapras," Ash and I begin at the same time. Huh. Guess he's not a complete twit.

"Psychic!" we say.

Our Pokémon let out their respective cries and comply.

"Lapras, bring up the smaller kid," Ash says.

I look and see that both boys have black hair, like Ash's.

"Where are we?" the younger boy asks.

"More importantly, what are these and _who _are you?" the older one asks.

"That's a Lapras," Jackie replies, pointing to Lapras.

"Lapras belongs to me," Ash says.

"That's a Froslass and she's mine," I say.

"I'm Bradley, but please call me 'Brad'," the younger boy says.

"My name is Cole and I'm Brad's older brother. So, where are we and again, who are you?" Cole asks.

"I'm Jack Walker. Some of my friends call me 'Jackie', but I prefer 'Jack'," the ranger answers.

"Hi, I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu," Ash says, introducing himself.

"Pika, Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu says.

"I'm Paul. Froslass, do you want to stay outside of your ball for a little while?" I ask. Froslass nods as she 'lifts' Cole on shore. (33)

"That still doesn't tell us where we are," Brad says.

"I'll tell you," a new voice says. I know that voice. The voice continues, "Cole, Brad, welcome to the world of Pokémon."

* * *

…*emerges* I'm ending it right there like that. Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter is long and probably sucky, but I think it explains things better than the original. With that, let's do the rundown!

(*) I switched it to Cole's perspective because I couldn't keep doing third person.

(**) Cole pretty much guessed at what they were saying.

1\. Cole's gi from the final battle saga (which he was "given" in 'Island of Darkness') is mostly black in color.

2\. Lloyd (obviously) walked by Cole and Lou with his parents. Lloyd didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin a father-son moment.

3\. When I said "full-fledged first name", I had to say it so you knew I wasn't trying to say that Cole was being called by his first name. If Lou called Cole by his full name, he would've said "Colton James Hence," not "Colton." I hope that's clearer.

4\. Frost has white hair that appears platinum blond in some light and is pretty much meant to be the "quartet counterpart" of Zane, if you will.

5\. I figured that Cole's quartet would be made up of classmates.

6\. Cole being there for two days was on the Ninjago website. If it still is, then so be it. The summer camp is non-canon; I threw it in there.

7\. Someone I know had a pack of gum and most of the pieces were hard plastic (or something) that had static electricity. As for the pen, the clicker was the thing that zapped you and to write with it, you had to turn it.

8\. Unfortunately, the characters have never been shown with ears. So the stud is best explained as this: the character's head (on whichever side) is a black patch and if an earring is there, it's kind of at the bottom.

9\. Instead of saying that it was non-applicable, Cole said not applied. It's because he doesn't know that his mom is alive.

10\. I don't think Cole is stupid by any means. I just don't peg him as the guy who would know how to pronounce it.

11\. I know I gave Sensei Wu's age, but I just thought that that was proper.

12\. Charla Masters is just her stage name. Her real first name is Charlotte and if I say her last name, it will give away too much. Gwen Ember is just the stage name for Gwen Delmonico. Kiara Brown's stage name is Glacier Tundra. Sakura Desikua's stage name is Amethyst Smasher. I came up with Pink Phoenix and that origin will be revealed in a future chapter.

13\. Before Gwen stopped herself, instead of saying "for short", she was going to say, "for long." So the original text if she didn't cut herself off would've been: "Welcome to the CND or Central Ninjago Deli for long." Also, Gwen's parents are entrepreneurs (the deli belongs to her family but she helps her grandparents with it), so she's usually dressed in formal attire.

14\. Frankie is pretty much Kai's counterpart and works at the CND.

15\. I know that that wasn't really considered "anime," but just picture it happening.

16\. I felt that Cole would get the word right the second (or third) time around.

17\. While it's not as common, "snake pit" is in fact another term for "insane asylum," etc.

18\. I wish that that was original. It wasn't. I got that from an episode of The Carbonaro Effect. You know that show on truTV? Yeah, I saw the episode where he does something like that and thought about putting it here and wham! So, yeah. The episode is called "Might Be Trippin'" and it can be found on the internet.

19\. Remember how Nya got turned with the dark matter and fired at the guys? _All _of her shots were in fact aimed for Lloyd (and maybe the others as well, but mostly Lloyd), but _none _of them hit Lloyd. They were able to get a fair distance as they got up the stairs. I think it was the fourth flight of stairs that Nya fired the first shot and Cole took the hit. Then on the sixth flight of stairs, Nya fired her second shot and Jay took the hit. On the eighth flight of stairs, the dark matter had made its course through Jay and Cole; Zane stayed behind to fight the two of them alone. I think Kai and Lloyd were able to make it to the beginning of the tenth flight of stairs before Nya tried to take aim again. After telling Lloyd to go, Kai jumped on Nya's cannon. Lloyd (after being insulted by Nya) is then able to go one or two (maybe one and a half) more flights of stairs and, well, you (if you've watched the episode) know what happens from there. I'm not exactly sure if those were the numbers, but I'm 95% sure that they were able to make it four flights before Cole got hit and that on the next even-numbered flights, their numbers went down. If you want to check that episode and actually count that, that's fine by me; or, if you know that I might be right, say so in the reviews below.

* * *

20\. Cole meant that once he made sure that everyone was safe, they would have their reunion then.

21\. Note that Cole gave Gwen a friendly hug. Really, they're just friends. Didn't you see Frost's jab? As for Flare, please don't go yaoi on me. They hugged like brothers, really. Just no romance between Flare and Cole.

22\. If my memory is correct, both Kai and Nya were able to ride Flame when he was still a single dragon. As for Shard, I think Dr. Julien was seen more on Zane's dragon than on the other 3 with Sensei Wu and Misako.

23\. Chrysoprase is a real stone. It is used as an alternate birthstone for those born in May. So yes, Bradley was born in May. Also, for the alias, I watched part of the episode "Double Trouble" (Ninjago) and it sounded more like that.

24\. I'm probably wrong on this, but Cole's dad (in the canon) _doesn't _know that Cole ran away. If you are reading my other stories, you might have noticed that I like to have twists of the canon and having non-canon events. Cole lying to his dad is one of them.

25\. For a while, on the Ninjago website, Cole's favorite color was revealed to be orange. While topaz is typically colorless, it _can _be orange in color. Cole's orange topaz pendant means a lot to him because it was given to him as a gift from his paternal grandfather. With that, Cole's birthday is sometime in November.

26\. Antipsychotic drugs do more than just what I stated. I know a bit about mental illness and Cole's mother is mentally ill. For some that are mentally ill, they will not always take their medicine. I have a link on my profile page on a site if you want to know more about mental illness. I'm pretty sure you're wondering what mental illness Louise has. The thing is, I'm still debating. Sorry, but you'll have to let your minds wander on that one.

27\. You remember when Lord Garmadon was staying with the ninja and as opposed to brushing his teeth, he was using a nail file? Well, I don't want to freak you out, but on TV, I've seen real people having to have their teeth filed and not just their canines. There is a TV show called "Mystery Diagnosis," which unfortunately no longer has new episodes. Anyway, in one of the episodes, a little boy has an issue with biting. If you don't want to know, please cover this number and move on to 28 or to the bottom A/N. For those who want to know, I must warn you that things may sound a little "brutal" for lack of a better word. This little boy had gone to the dentist quite a few times to have his teeth filed and when that really wasn't helping, they began extractions. Relax, they sedated him. Not a pretty thing. The other thing about the sedation and restraining comes from a personal experience. As a little kid, most of my baby teeth had to be "surgically" pulled and I got used to having nitrous oxide, aka laughing gas. When I was 16, I had to have my wisdom teeth extracted and damn, that experience really left a scar with me. I was put under IV sedation and wasn't supposed to wake up until after they finished stitching me up. That didn't happen. Midway through surgery, I woke up to a throbbing pain and a bloody molar in my face. Yeah, I'm not just saying I woke up to see my tooth, I'm saying that it was covered in blood. I got agitated and I was still in pain; plus, I was hot. So one of the hygienists put a cold, damp cloth on my forehead before putting a strap over that. My legs were asleep, so they didn't bother. I saw them use straps to get my arms down, even though the one arm was slightly immobile due to the IV and then I can remember some sort of harness-like restraint that attached to the chair and was strapped in. As I was being strapped in, they needed to numb the area again and keep my mouth open. They forced it open with calipers and it hurt. So, that's that. I'm sorry if that bothered you, but I warned you.

* * *

28\. I will leave it up to your imagination when Cole took his hood off. I mean, after they came to in the episode, Cole wasn't wearing his hood and he certainly didn't put it up when he was eating.

29\. Bradley wasn't suggesting anything incest-related. He was just saying what he said.

30\. I randomly made up Ash's blood type. It will not be the same if I mention it in other stories and if it is, so be it.

31\. It's not as common for siblings to have the same blood type, but it's not impossible. So this is the only story where Reggie and Paul will have the same blood type.

32\. While I said that the dexholders wouldn't appear (they don't), I didn't say that I wouldn't use any information from Pokémon Adventures (or Pokéspe, as some of us know it). That's where I got Giovanni and Silver's blood types from. Silver's mother has A+ blood (should be obvious on her identity; it's not Delia), Reggie and Paul's mother (again, should be obvious) has AB+ blood and Delia has A+ blood.

33\. To me, lifting actually involves physically picking someone or something up.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I really hope you enjoyed this rewrite and I'm extremely sorry for the length. I don't have much to say myself, so yeah.**

**Lola: This chapter was originally titled "A Bump in the Earth" and the original context didn't really have any relation to the title.**

**Clay: QUEENSPELLER67 spent two days coming up with this title.**

**Giovanni: the final rewrite of this chapter was done on 8/20/15.**

**Argenta: QUEENSPELLER67 can now cross off bringing Ash's Lapras back off of her list.**

**Roxanne: read, review, fave, follow, vote and ask.**


	2. Chapter 2: Really?

**Ages: **

**Reggie Sakaki- 27**

**Maylene Salem-26**

**Viola Lanast-23**

**Author's note: So, you see that I've thrown Reggie &amp; Maylene in. Curtainshipping (a term that I give credit to nyislandersgirl) is featured. There is also fleuredegrandeshipping, a term I again give credit to nyislandersgirl for; it's the ship between Grant &amp; Viola. So, here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Really?**

* * *

(Paul's P.O.V.)

I still can't believe it. Here, my rival from Sinnoh, a person I'd think of strangling, was actually listening to me. I'm carrying a guy in a black gi, my curiosity piqued as to where they're from. I don't know their names, but they know ours. We walk in &amp; Ash says, "There," gently placing the younger boy on a cot. The older boy who's probably our age sits up &amp; says, "Where, where are we?" He looks to the younger kid &amp; says, "Brad. The little guy is exhausted. So, who are you guys?" I say, "I'm Paul Sakaki from Veilstone City." The kid with hair just as dark as mine says, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," &amp; looks at me.

I sigh &amp; say, "I really hope he's pulling my leg." Just then, my brother &amp; Maylene walk in nonchalantly. After I apologized to Maylene, which, I did with a little back up, she forgave me. Reggie says, "Hey, guys." I say, "Reggie, I swear, you're playing a joke on me. Joke's over!" Maylene says, "So, you must be a martial artist," addressing Cole.

(Cole's P.O.V.)

I say, "I guess." Brad sits up &amp; says, "A spinjitzu warrior. Cole, where are we?" Reggie says, "Sevii Islands. No, Paul, I'm not joking. I wish I was. I'm Reggie, &amp;," he is swiftly flipped by the woman next to him. Ash says, "Maylene, this is Cole &amp; Brad. Cole, Brad, this is Maylene, the Veilstone Gym Leader." Maylene says, "Spin, oh right. Similar to ninjutsu. Ash, Paul, I know your relationship is strained, but, it's part of life. You can keep your last names, like you have, but, try not to kill each other." They exchange glances &amp; Reggie says, "Paul is my brother. Ash is technically an only child &amp; my half-brother." I say, "Half-brother? You guys have the same mom?" Ash says, "No. The same dad. He kidnapped your parents. This is only temporary HQ." Just then, a guy &amp; a lot of others walk in. Ash says, "Brocko, you find anything out?" The tall one says, "Not much. Just the hostages." Brad says, "So, what's this place?" Ash explains where we are &amp; what we've got.

* * *

(Brock's P.O.V.)

I still have Golem. To start their journeys, I had to do some work. Forrest has my Steelix. I gave Sudowoodo to Salvadore, Ludicolo to Yolanda, Marshtomp to Tommy, a Geodude to Cindy, an Eevee to Suzie a Rhyhorn to Timmy, a Wooper to Tilly &amp; I caught a Larvitar for Billy. I'm still in my studies. I say, "Allow introductions. We're the Harrison family, from Pewter. I'm Brock." Forrest says, "Hey, I'm Forrest." Salvadore says, "I'm Salvadore, but some people call me Sal." Yolanda says, "Hiya, I'm Yolanda," having shown her upbeat attitude, which she _clearly _inherited from mom. Tommy says, "The name's T-o-double m-y; Tommy." Cindy says, "Hey, I'm Cindy." Suzie is happily holding her Eevee, but says, "They call me Suzie." Timmy says, "Listen close: it's Timmy. Not Timothy or Tim, just Timmy." Tilly says, "I'm Tilly &amp; this is my little brother Billy." I face palm &amp; Billy says, "Tilly, why do you do that? We're twins with the same birthday!" **(Sound familiar?) **She says, "Let's see, it's fun &amp; _when _was the last time you won a battle against me?" Ash says, "Where have I heard this before?" I say, "No matter. Let's see what you got."

Cole &amp; Brad enlarge their balls &amp; I'm in complete shock. A voice says, "So, what'd we- oh my Diancie, what the heck?" I turn &amp; say, "Grant &amp; you are?" The girl with light blonde hair says, "Viola. Grant's girlfriend." Grant says, "That's some Tyrantrum. And, nice Aerodactyl." I say, "We've all been busy. Haven't we?" turning my attention to my siblings. Forrest says, "I'm bored beyond belief at the new gym. West Ecruteak has a new gym &amp; leader, which just so happens to be me."

* * *

Tommy says, "Ash, what's wrong?" knowing my friend's density.

Ash says, "If Brock's studying to be a doctor &amp; Forrest is now a gym leader in Johto, then who is leading the Pewter Gym?" Billy says, "We are, of course." I wish it was only that obvious &amp; that I wasn't in the middle of paperwork when Tilly said, "Brock, can you sign this?" I say, "Once this mess is straightened out, the Viridian Gym won't be the only gym needing a new leader," eyeing Ash, Paul &amp; Reggie. Grant says, "Dude, you're bluffing." I turn towards the Kalos leader &amp; say, "I wish."

Cliffhanger! So, Paul, Reggie &amp; Ash are half-brothers, Grant &amp; Viola are dating, Cole &amp; Brad are learning about Pokémon, &amp; Brock is still single. Or is he? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Roundup in Pewter City!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! *Dodges objects* I know, I know, I haven't updated. Don't worry, this is gonna be interesting. This is my last update. Now don't freak out. This is my last update that I'm able to post with inspiration from a one-shot I wrote. I said that one-shots equal chapter updates. For any of you reading my other stories, here are the stories that will be updated next after a one-shot is written. 1. Protecting the Cold Dragon: Zane. 2. Rising Hunters. 3. They've Gone Too Far. 4. Leading Viridian, Rocket Style? 5. Redemption: the Betrayed One Strikes Back. Read the bottom A/N for announcements regarding some of the stories.**

**The ships for this story are: Bertha/Clay (don't know if it has a name), OC/Argenta, Evil (Giovanni/Professor Ivy) Roxanne/Brawly, Curtain, Luck, Against, Poké, Cavalier, Fleuredegrenade, Cole/Sakura, Roark/Gardenia, Forrest/Mei, Salvadore/Madeline, Yolanda/Daichi, Contest, Tommy/Abigail, Cindy/Barrett (note the spelling difference), Suzie/Oliver and Groundbreaking (Ritchie/Cora). **

**I'm sure you're surprised that I'm including Sakura in this. I don't know if she or 2 other OCs will appear or not at the end of the chapter. Timmy, Billy and Tilly will not be in relationships. They each have a crush on Kōme, Tia and Warren, respectively. I will warn you now: this chapter contains fluff. Lou, disclaimer please! (No, he won't sing it. Sorry to disappoint.)**

**Lou: QUEENSPELLER67 doesn't own Pokémon, YouTube or Ninjago.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Roundup in Pewter City!**

(On a boat. Cole's P.O.V.)

"How much longer until we get to Pewter City, Forrest?" Ash asks the trainer who just stepped out of the kitchen where Brock and a few of the others are.

"Not much longer, Ash," he says.

"I hope Suzie and the others are okay," one of his other brothers says. How Brock manages to keep up with all their names is beyond me. Guess he has to, though.

"Why did they leave?" Brad asks, taking the words from my mouth.

"We're being joined by my girlfriend, Ash's, Gary's and a few other people," Paul says, appearing from nowhere.

"That still doesn't answer the question," I say, folding my arms.

"Suzie, Timmy, Tilly and Billy left yesterday to check in on my mom and fiancée in Pewter City. Plus, they also wanted to make sure that the others were coming," Brock says, emerging from the kitchen.

"Lunch must be ready, I'm starving!" Ash says, pumping a fist in the air. I felt my stomach growl.

As Maylene and Brock served lunch, I did a head count. Of Brock's large family, only half of them are here. I thought four went.

"Hey Brock, what about Yolanda?" Gary says.

"She went to meet with one of the guards and she'll meet us in Pewter City," he answers. As we're served, Ash and I dig in.

* * *

(Brock's P.O.V.)

"Talk about appetites," I say to Reggie.

"I know. Maylene's has decreased. I'm worried," he says. I notice Brad going into his bag and that his plate is empty. 'What's he up to?' I think to myself.

My thought is soon answered with a video camera. Brad moves closer to where we are to record.

"This is _so _going on YouTube," he says, smiling.

I realize that Ash and Cole are having an eating contest and sigh.

* * *

(Pewter City. Third person P.O.V.)

A brunette and a boy with green hair are in the midst of a passionate kiss. Two redheads, a blonde, another boy with brown hair and a bluenette are looking on. The bluenette is pretty irked.

"Drew! Stop making out with May! We're supposed to be looking for Yolanda and the others," the bluenette says.

"You two are just as mushy as our parents sometimes," a voice says. The teens turn to the source of the voice.

"Sorry about my cousin's behavior. The name's Drew. Drew Hayden," he says, flicking his hair.

"Dawn Berlitz," Dawn says.

"Zoey Williams," one of the redheads says.

"Ritchie Jayne," the other boy chimes.

"May Maple," the brunette says.

"Cora Gibson," the blonde says.

"It's good to see you all again," the other redhead says, not introducing herself.

"Misty, you should introduce yourself," Zoey says.

"Why? We're coworkers," Billy says, folding his arms.

"We know who Misty is. We're waiting on Yolanda," Tilly says.

* * *

(? P.O.V. Underground Pewter City.)

I'm gonna have to write all this down. I only have a few of the Harrisons down.

Brock Harrison is the eldest and has last been seen wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt, green cargo pants, a black belt, brown shoes and has a blue Pokégear.

Forrest Harrison is next. Forrest's latest attire is a black tanktop, gray pants, a sleeveless white and green jacket with the Boulder Badge on the edge and a white wristband.

Then Salvadore Harrison. He has last been seen wearing a black T-shirt with an orange stripe, a green vest, brown pants, green shoes and black wristbands.

The only other Harrison I have is Yolanda. A white blouse, pink sweater and a black skirt plus flats.

"Dwight, do you copy?" a voice says from my laptop.

"Loud and clear, boss," I say.

"Get the information you need and report back to base once you find the coordinates we need," he says.

I'm perplexed.

"Then what did you assign Bruce to do?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it," he says, letting the screen go. I sigh and continue my work.

* * *

(Back above ground, Yolanda's P.O.V.)

"I think I see Yolanda's Pidgeot," Timmy says.

"I don't remember her catching one," Suzie says.

"I caught Pidgeot a while back. I see you decided to change into your new clothes," I say to my siblings.

* * *

(Back on the boat, Brock's P.O.V.)

I have to admit it was nice of my mom to make new clothes for us. Tommy is now sporting a green T-shirt with black shorts. Cindy wears her hair down with a yellow blouse, red jeans, black flip flops and if she's in the mood, she'll have a red bracelet on. Suzie wears a black skirt with a frilly orange blouse and has her hair in a ponytail; she also wears heels. Timmy wears a light blue T-shirt with white stripes, as opposed to the purple when he was younger with blue jeans, black shoes and a necklace with a blue pendant. The twins outgrew overalls, but they no longer dress alike. Billy wears a blue shirt with a black collar, black pants, a white sleeveless hoodie and blue fingerless gloves. Yes, over time, he grew fond of fingerless gloves and it all started with Ash. Last but not least, we have Tilly who is quite the tomboy. Tilly wears black shorts like Tommy, but with a white tanktop and a light green sleeveless jacket with her green choker. Don't let the color of the clothes fool you, Tilly and Billy still train Rock-types but they each primarily use a Rock/Water type. Tilly revived a Kabuto and Billy an Omanyte.

'Those were the days. When they were young,' I think.

"Hey Brock, is this Pewter City?" Cole asks, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah, it is," Forrest answers for me.

"Hey Forrest, why do you think Diana is here?" Salvadore asks. I look and see a girl with black hair and she is cautiously eyeing the ship with a Gallade by her side.

"Who is she?" Brad asks. I shrug.

As we all get off, the girl approaches us.

"Which one of you is Brock Harrison?" she asks.

"That would be me. Is there a problem?" I ask.

Her glare softens and she turns to my twin siblings.

"You three are to come with me to the Indigo League HQ," she says calmly.

"Diana, we didn't do anything!" Billy says.

"You must've done _something_ to get an Elite 4 member after you," Misty says before running up to Ash.

"Wait, _you're _in the Elite 4?" I ask.

"No surprise that one of my students took a leadership role," Maylene says.

"Good to see you again Maylene. Yes, I'm in the Elite 4," she says.

"How? You're like what, 17?" I ask.

"Try 22," Maylene says after they embrace.

"I should've properly introduced myself. My name is Diana Rivers and I'm Bruno's daughter. He retired a few weeks ago and I took his place. However, Champion Red will not be happy with me if I don't have you 3 in his office," she says, crossing her arms.

"Wait. My uncle is a super busy person. Why would he be concerned about Pewter City all of a sudden?" Ash asks, before he kisses Misty.

Diana sighs and says, "I don't know, Ashton. However,"

"It's Ash," he corrects.

"However, it's imperative that I bring Brock, Tilly and Billy to his office," she says before letting out a slight chuckle. "It's interesting. You're sweet like your mother but you're just as stubborn as your uncle," she continues.

"Do you think we can have a battle when we get back?" That question wasn't from Ash, but from Paul.

Diana blinks and smiles. "Sure. We'll talk terms when we get back. Gallade, can you teleport us to the place I'm thinking of?" she asks.

"Gallade," he says as we begin to leave.

* * *

(Ash's P.O.V.)

I still can't imagine why my uncle would want them.

"Hey Forrest, any idea on what my uncle might want?" I ask.

"I've got a theory," Ritchie says.

"Well, what is it?" May says, breaking away from Drew's embrace and I notice Paul give Zoey a peck on the cheek.

"How old was Brock when he took over for your dad?" Cora asks.

"Fifteen," Yolanda answers.

"If an individual younger than 15 years of age is leading a gym without official league approval, it gets pretty bad pretty fast," Misty says.

"That's right, but how'd you know?" Salvadore asks.

"I was 12 when I resumed in Cerulean and let me tell you this: Lance _was not _happy when he saw me leading the gym. Arceus knows how he found the cruise ship's number, but he got a hold of my sisters. I remember him saying that they're more irresponsible than Edward and Sean were as kids," Misty says.

"Hey! It's _Mr. Oak _to you!" Gary says after kissing Dawn.

"Actually, he lets us call him 'Blue' and besides, Misty just quoted Lance," Timmy says calmly.

Cole clears his throat.

"Oh, yeah. Heh. Sorry about that. Guys, this is Cole and his younger brother Brad," I begin, having forgotten their last name. I turn to them. "What's your last name again?" I ask, remembering hearing 3 different ones.

"Buckets," Cole says.

"No, it's Hence or Hence-Brookestone. 'Buckets' is our mom's maiden name and well, we were going to go have our names changed to just 'Brookestone', but then our parents got kidnapped by your dad," Brad says.

"They weren't the only ones," a new voice says.

Brad turns to the source of the voice and I look and see 3 figures. I also see a smile form on his face.

"Guys! It's been so long!" Brad says to the 3 figures, running up to them.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Yep. Cliffhanger! So what'd you think? Too much fluff? Not enough? Anyway, I said I had announcements regarding other stories, and I do, including this one. This story will be put back on hiatus after I write the AU event with Ash. I would like to thank Pika-Bones for letting me paraphrase one of his stories' titles. The story title I paraphrased should be obvious. Check his stories out.  
**

**Fiery Destiny: the name will stay. The story will go back on hiatus after I write the AU event with Ash.**

**Lightning's New Path (the new name for Jay's crossover) will go back on hiatus after the AU event with Ash. **

**Protecting the Cold Dragon: Zane will go back on hiatus after the AU event with Ash.**

**Rising Hunters will not go on hiatus after I post the latest chapter. It'll be the only crossover I work on until it is complete. Now onto my M fics.**

**They've Gone Too Far: the name will not change. Over the next few chapters, I will reveal what Team Hellfire wants, who the former villains/villainesses are, how the dexholders fall into place (with the one-shot prequel), more about Liana's past and how the regions were before things went haywire. Once that is all done (I don't know how many chapters that will be), it will go back on hiatus until I finish LVRS.  
**

**Leading Viridian, Rocket Style? That story will also keep its name. I will reveal why Neo Team Rocket Z is worse than Team Rocket, more about Trent and Ciara's past, why the dexholders (and supporting characters) are hiding, why some members (notably the trio and a duo or two;) are quitting/have quit Team Rocket and other things. Despite the immense amount of swearing in the first chapter, I might bring the rating down to T and if my plans change (no, there WILL NOT be lemons), the rating might go back up to M. That's if I plan on changing the rating, though and there's no guarantee.**

**Now, onto Redemption: the Betrayed One Strikes Back. I know I've only written the prologue, that's why it's not going on a further hiatus. I can't say what I'll be doing for the first five chapters, namely because I just figured out chapter 1 and I still have to figure out some Fakemon. For those of you who don't know (and quite frankly, it should be obvious), a Fakemon is a fake Pokémon (Fake + -mon) that doesn't exist and is usually made up by a writer. Such Fakemon can be Eeveelutions, starter types, branched evolutions, prehistoric Pokémon, evolutions of Pokémon from previous generations, etc. I will bring up chapter two as soon as I can and chapter 1 is up. **

**You've had enough of me yakkin', so I'll let Cole say the rest.**

**Cole: review, fave, follow and vote in the poll!**

* * *

**Final note: I changed the last name again because I remembered something. Louise (Cole's mother) had the last name of "Hence" when she met Lou (Cole's father). She married a man named Mortimer Hence 3 years before she met Lou. Mortimer passed away due to illness, making Louise a widow. She then met Lou, 3 years after Mortimer's death where she became Louise Hence-Brookestone. Lou knows that Louise was married prior, but he hasn't gotten an explanation as to why she kept "Hence" as part of her name. Anyway, the real full name of Cole's mother is Louise Claire Buckets Hence-Brookestone.**

**Now, you're probably wondering why I brought this up. I brought it up because at one point, Cole's surname was revealed to be "Hence". They changed it to "Buckets", but then remembered it was a nickname. Instead of changing it back to Hence, they decided to change it completely to "Brookestone". They changed it (again) to just "Bucket" for reasons unknown to me. They should've just stayed with Hence (or one of the other last names), but they didn't and frankly, that's annoying. Now, you'll notice that one of the pairs is Forrest/Mei. To be clear, "Mei" is Rosa's Japanese name. Forrest is not dating Rosa and I don't know if she will be in this or not. If I get any reviews saying that Forrest and Rosa shouldn't be dating or anything like that, they will be deleted. That's all I have to say. **


	4. Chapter 4: Brad's Reunion, part one

**Author's Note: Okay, this is probably going to be the shortest chapter for "Road to Becoming a Better Ninja, with my Brother?" because some invention called school got in the way and-**

**Bertha: I hate to be rude dearie, but aren't you supposed to be doing something with your computer?**

…**Me: Uh, ITS (Information Technology Services) doesn't run on the weekends. So, no. Anyway, I-**

**Brawly: Sorry to interrupt, but don't you have two chapters to read?**

**Me: AUGH, Brawly! Don't remind me. Now, I know I'm supposed to be doing homework, but I thought I'd give you this chapter as an update. Remember how in the last chapter I said that I'd be giving Brock's brothers, wait- am I in the right story? No, no I'm not. It's probably in one of the chapters of "Why Should I?" anyway. Er, right. What I'm saying is that I was going to give Brock's brothers some of his (Brock's) outfits from the games and anime. Brock's attire is based somewhat off of his latest attire for HeartGold and SoulSilver, but more or less, his art from the Stadium series; Stadium 2, I think. Salvadore's attire (told to you by Dwight) is based off of Brock's attire from Pokémon Adventures. For all of Brock's other brothers, my computer started to act up and I made up their outfits as I went along. I actually put a decent bit of time into his sisters' outfits, too. If any of you are reading my other crossovers, you'll notice that my latest pre-chapter author notes have focused on the villainous team name. Originally, I was going to have the villainous team be "Team Distruzione" (which is Italian for destruction), but then I really had trouble designing a mental logo and on top of that, it's hard to pronounce. **

**So, I came up with Team Magnitude. Magnitude, as in the move and also, because it relates to earthquakes. The artwork for the Team Magnitude logo is on my dA account, the link to which is on my profile. Since FFN is being kind of annoying, I figured out that I probably needed to add spaces to any link (that wasn't FFN) on my profile. I've done that and if I need to, I will do it in the future. So yeah. Scroll through (read if you want) my profile and when you find the dA link, copy and paste it into your browser. Remove the spaces and go from there.**

**…Phew. Okay, this is probably the longest pre-chapter A/N. I'm out.**

**Maylene: QUEENSPELLER67 only owns OCs and the storyline.**

**Ash: To understand where these two OCs are coming from, please read the one-shot "Skeletal Dread?" by QUEENSPELLER67 herself. Without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Brad's Reunion, part one**

(Cole's P.O.V.)

I look up and see a girl with green hair; not Drew's green either. I see two kids that Brad is apparently acquainted with. I see a brunet with crimson eyes that's actually kind of scary-looking. I then see a darker-haired girl and, no. It _can't _be.

"Well, well. If it isn't Bradley. Gonna introduce us, genius?" the girl asks, folding her arms.

"R-right. May, Drew, Zoey, Paul, Gary, Dawn, Cora, Ritchie, Misty, Ash… this is Jarrett and his sister, Rochelle," Brad says, face turning a slight red.

"Plus, I didn't give myself a proper introduction," the girl dressed like Jack says. "I'm Wendy and we found Rochelle and Sakura at the ranger school."

Sakura.

"What's up?" Jarrett nonchalantly asks before he sets his gaze on me. Awkward.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

I look at Cole and damn, he looks different.

"S-Sakura?" the one redhead says. "Wait, the Sakura _we _know has pink-purple hair."*

"That's because Sakura is from _our _world," Rokkia states as if it's the most obvious thing.

"What's the matter, Colton? Don't recognize me?" I tease. If there's anything he hates _more_ than part of his surname is being called 'Colton' by anyone except family.

"Y-you changed," he says, looking me up and down. "How, how do you look like everyone else except me and Brad?" he finally asks.

I part some of my midnight blue hair out of my eyes. "It's some kind of portal effect. Plus, there's this thing called 'puberty' and it seems _I'm _not the only one who's changed," I say, going up to him.

"So, are you two dating yet or not?" grasshead says. I admit, I wasn't _fully _paying attention to the introductions.

"No. Wait, are we?" Cole replies. I pull him closer to my body and a strange light engulfs him.

"Wait, I thought that the change was supposed to happen in later chapters," plumhead says.

**YEAH, ABOUT THAT. SORRY I COULDN'T FOREWARN YOU, PAUL.**

Grasshead flicks his fringe making May roll her eyes. "Drew, you're so, so," she begins.

"Amazing? Charming? Handsome?" he asks.

May scoffs. "Try annoying, _rude _and cute," she says, covering her mouth on the last part. Drew blushes.

"Aw, looks like we've got our Christmas coordinators~!" Dawn sings.

Cole looks at me again before I pull him in. "Does that answer your question, Romeo?" I say, flirting a little.

"_Great_. A female version of Gary. Actually, I take that back because so far, you're not like Gary," Misty says. (1)

"Thanks, I guess," I say, letting Cole continue his stare.

"What just happened?" Jarrett says. His eyes must've left Cole's body for a few seconds. (2)

Brad snickers. "My brother just had his first kiss and is still trying to process," he begins.

"You kissed me. I'm not saying I didn't like it, but why has Jarrett been giving me the evil eye ever since I got here?"

**YOU REALIZE THAT JARRETT IS A FEW FEET AWAY, RIGHT?**

"Do you have to shout?" May says.

"Anyway, it's because I believe that the score hasn't been settled between Cole and my father," Jarrett says.

"I've met your dad, _how_?" Cole retorts.

Jarrett rolls his eyes. "Does the name 'Kruncha' ring a bell to you?" he snaps.

"Kruncha?" Cole says, blinking. "Wait a minute, you're," he begins before fainting.

* * *

**…Yep. I'm leaving you a cliffhanger. Oh and Cole fainted because it's hot outside where they are. Yeah, I wasn't expecting things to turn out this way but they did. The changes weren't supposed to happen until chapter 6. As you can see, this is only part one. Rundown time!**

**(*) Remember Sakura from "Trouble's Brewing" and "Espeon, Not Included" of the Pokémon anime? I can't tell if her hair is more pink-purple or purple-pink. Plus, I just said that Cole's Sakura has midnight blue hair.**

**1\. Sakura is essentially like Gary in her flirtatiousness. Also, she knew Misty's name because although she wasn't paying **_**full **_**attention, she was paying partial attention. **

**2\. Jarrett stopped looking at Cole because the light was too bright. **

**So, that's pretty much that. If Gary's not making out with Dawn, I'll let him close.**

**Gary: Hey! *Grumbles something intangible* I resent that. Not making out with Dawn. **

**Dawn: Wait, what?**

**Gary: Queen's statement. *Quickly kisses Dawn to quiet her* Anyway, as always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask. In the words of my father, smell ya later!**


End file.
